


The Drunken Kiss

by beasthunter91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunken Kissing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beasthunter91/pseuds/beasthunter91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a little too drunk and brings back feelings Sam thought he had forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drunken Kiss

Dean was sprawled across his brothers shoulders, shuffling his feet awkwardly along as Sam struggled to manage his weight.   
“I didn't even think you could get this drunk anymore,” Sam huffed, smirking as Dean snorted in indignation.   
“Dude,” seemed to be all he could manage to slur back.   
Sam chuckled, shifting a little to get a better grip on his brothers waist. Dean seemed to be radiating heat, whether or not that was the alcohol Sam didn't know, but he did know Dean was going to need a lot of coffee in the morning. Sam had gone looking for Dean when he hadn't come back yet at 1am, the motel they were holed up in was only a 10 minute walk from the bar so he hadn't bothered to take the car. He was now deeply regretting that decision with Deans' weight stumbling along basically on top of him. Dean was mumbling something incoherently into Sam's shoulder and he could smell the whiskey wafting off of him.   
“Dean, I cannot understand a word you are saying,” he huffed.  
Dean pushed his face up against his brothers neck and placed a light sucking kiss on the skin there. Sam almost jumped out of his skin.   
“Dude, what the hell?!”   
They stopped, the street dark and deserted, a street lamp hummed dimly above them. Sam turned to face Dean, holding him at arms length and looking him over, trying to decide if he had been cursed or something.  
“I said I love you Sammy,” Dean slurred, reaching up awkwardly and grabbing Sam's shoulders.   
Sam chuckled lightly, taking in the mess before him, and what a sight it was. Dean's flushed face, those beautiful green eyes all hazy, his hair roughed up, jacket hanging off of one arm. Sam reached out and pulled his jacket straight, he had wanted to hear his brother say those words to him for a long time but now that they were out he felt a little pain bloom in his chest which he couldn't understand. With a little shake of his head and a wry smile Sam returned the affection,   
“I love you too Dean, now come on, lets get you to bed.”   
Dean mumbled something else and Sam tried his hardest not to hear him. 

Sam dumped Dean onto his bed and went to fetch a glass of water. When he came back Dean was attempting to rid himself of his jeans but with little success. Sam couldn't help but laugh lightly at the sight.   
“Here, drink this.” He held out the water but Dean waved it away.   
Placing the glass on the bedside table, Sam sat on the edge of the bed and, hooking two fingers onto Dean's jeans, yanked them down, taking his shoes off with them. He tried his hardest not to notice just how hard Dean was as he did this, but what he couldn't ignore was when his brother ran a hand up his jawline and leaned in for a kiss. It was clumsy and a little sloppy but Sam lingered for a moment, feeling heat spread through him before pulling himself away. He threw the blanket up over Dean, looking awkwardly away from him.   
“Get some sleep Dean,” He muttered softly.   
Taking the few steps over to his own bed he too stripped out of his clothes and threw on an old pair of sweatpants. What ever the hell had gotten into Dean he had no idea, it was true that he hadn't seen Dean this drunk in a long time, maybe he had never seen him this drunk. He wondered if Dean would remember this in the morning, part of him hoped he would and part prayed that he wouldn't. Sam wished he could forget that lingering kiss, or that the touch of Dean's lips was enough to cause his whole body to grow hot. Sam settled down turning his back to his brother, the hard motel mattress creaking beneath him. 

Sam slept badly, tossing and turning as Dean snored, dead to the world in the bed next to his. All the memories of his feelings for Dean that he tried so hard to repress had just sprung a leak, a major leak, and were pumping out into him. At 7am he got out of bed and went for a run, when he came back with coffee, Dean was lying on his front, sprawled out with the covers in a crumpled heap on the floor beside him. Sam stood for a minute and watched the morning sun illuminate his brothers sleeping face, smiling at the warm glow of his back. He put the coffee on his bedside table with a light thump along with some painkillers and when that didn't wake him, Sam grabbed a book he had been using for research and gave his brother a light slap with it. Dean started awake and reached for his gun, luckily reality dawned on him quickly and he groaned, rubbing a hand over his face.   
“Dude...”  
“Morning, I got you a coffee and I think I've found us a case.”   
Sam sat at the table with his laptop, trying intensely not to look anywhere near his brother. Dean dragged his legs off of the bed, grabbing at the coffee. Downing the thing in 5 seconds flat he groaned again and Sam could feel him looking over at him.   
“How much did I drink last night? I didn't know I could even get that drunk.” He groaned, his voice gravelly.   
Sam chuckled, “that's what I said.”   
“I don't even remember getting home,” Dean almost chuckled.   
Sam's heart plummeted, but he knew it was better than Dean remembering that he had kissed his little brother.   
“I came to get you, I'm not surprised you don't remember.” Sam smiled a little and then frowned, “you are feeling okay right?”  
“Apart from seriously hungover? Yeah, why?” Dean ran a hand over his face and chugged the water from the night before.  
“It's nothing...just...” Sam thought for a moment, not wanting to trigger any memories in Dean, “You were acting a little weird last night.”   
“Oh?”  
“I guess you were just pretty drunk,” Sam chuckled, and swiftly changed the subject, “Anyway you should go and shower and then I was thinking we can go and talk to the witness.”   
Dean was unusually quiet for a moment before returning to his normal self, with another groan he forced himself off of his bed and dragged himself into the shower. 

The case was a few hours drive from where they had been staying so they packed up and hit the road. Dean fell asleep for most of the drive, leaving Sam to over think everything from the night before. He woke up just in time to demand that Sam pick up some extra greasy food before they checked in to their motel. Sam was now rolling his eyes as he watched his brother stuff a seriously unhealthy amount of said grease into his mouth. It should have been disgusting but he found that it was somewhat endearing.   
“So what's this case?” Dean managed to get out around a mouthful of pie.   
Sam sipped his coffee and spun his laptop around to face his brother.   
“So far there have been 3 deaths, all had their hearts ripped out.”   
“So what are we thinking? Werewolf?” Dean downed his coffee and signalled for the waitress to pour him another.   
Sam thanked the waitress and turned back to his brother who was now studying the article intensely.   
“The moon cycles not right but we've seen weirder than a rogue werewolf. But there is luckily, one victim who got away so I was thinking, after we check in we go and meet her.”   
“Sounds like a plan.”  
Dean slapped his hand down on the table as he pushed himself up, pulling a cheeky grin towards the waitress. Sam raised his eyebrows and huffed out a long sigh, however he couldn't contain a little smirk of a smile at his brother as he stuffed his laptop back into his bag. 

Sam was starting to put that night down to a fluke, maybe someone had spiked Dean's drink, who knows – Dean certainly didn't. Sam had been keeping a closer eye on him than usual though, a curse, spell or something of that variety had not quite been excluded in his list of excuses. Dean however, appeared to be his usual self, eating as normal, drinking as normal and being a pain in Sam's ass as normal. It had been four hours since they had spoken to the surviving victim, who had explained to them, in the tone of someone who was now convinced they had gone insane that it had been the man she was having an affair with except...when she kissed him he turned into someone else. Sam heard a clatter behind him and turned to find his brother. The old underground crypt was still and as he swung his flash light around a twinge of fear struck through him. Dean was no where to be seen. Advancing slowly, gun in one hand flash light in the other, Sam turned through the old stone doorway that led to the next room.   
“Dean?” He called, listening intensely for a response.   
He made slow steps forward, they had been down there around half an hour and had yet to find the the bones to burn. He was almost expecting Dean to jump out of a coffin or from around a corner to scare him. His footsteps seemed too loud in the musty silence and it made him hesitant to call out again.   
“De-”  
He was cut off by a loud crash, followed by two gunshots.   
“Dean!”  
Sam ran forward towards the commotion, swinging around corners as fast as he could in the musty darkness.   
“Sammy!”   
The sound of Dean's voice echoed around the stone walls, disorientating Sam. As he rounded a corner he could make out his brothers form on the ground, attempting to stand but no ghost. That's when it hit him hard, slamming him into a dusty wall. He groaned, dropping to the ground winded, shooting rock salt into the air and missing the spirit completely. The ghost was back on him immediately, knocking the gun out of his grasp, the pressure of it's fist on Sam's chest was intense and he tried but failed to struggle out of his grip. His eyes began to blur from the pain, before a gunshot cracked through the air and the pressure was gone. Gripping his chest and gasping for air Sam struggled up and sat, leaning back against the wall. Dean cradled Sam's face in his hands.   
“Sam, you okay?”  
Sam smiled weakly in response. He could see the worry in his brothers eyes relax but he still held Sam like he was afraid to let go. Sam knew that no matter how many times they saw each other get hurt or almost die it never got easier, it never got any less terrifying. Sam could feel his brothers breath on his face, he wanted to close his eyes and lean into it but instead he caught Dean's eyes. They lingered there for a moment, Sam reached up, clasping his hands onto his brothers arms, feeling the strength there. His movement seemed to stir Dean who quickly moved backwards, standing and pulling Sam up with him.   
“Let's salt and burn that bitch.”


End file.
